x1x It Begins
by CodeXanadu
Summary: A new story. A new adventure. Five kids team up fight the menace that threatens their city, and possibly the world. XANA. Read the story of the second group to join the fight on the virtual world of Xanadu, a parallel of Lyoko. It begins... now.


(( Hey! Welcome to episode one of Code Xanadu! Now you may be thinking to yourself, "It's Code _Lyoko_! Xanadu? Wtf?!" 

It is somewhat hard to describe what our story is. It's not an alternate universe type, but it's all original characters in here. The simplest way we can explain it, is that this story is going on at the same time as Code Lyoko. But the two groups don't know that each other exist. Code Xanadu is using an advanced Replica, while Code Lyoko has the original. Why is the Replica advanced? You'll have to stick around to find out. 

So that it will be easy to tell in what order episodes are in, they will be in numerical order, with the numbers in the title. I hope you all enjoy Code Xanadu! It's going to be big.)) 

… 

She typed furiously on the keyboard, the multiple flat screens surrounding her dentist office-like chair flashing with data. Message after message scrolled down on some screens while other screens were full of pop-ups. The screens commanded attention in the dim, empty room of the abandoned building's lowest floor, flashing and displaying seemingly incomprehensible codes and formulas.

The girl seemed to have no problem keeping up with the fast-paced computer programming, as she adjusted her earpiece and microphone. Her short, ear-length, spiky, light blue-ish-grey hair with two small clips nearly hidden behind two longer strands in the front was neatly brushed behind the earpiece. Her emotionless, brown eyes scanned everything in front of her without a hint of trouble or confusion.  

"Connection A… Establish," she commanded in her monotone voice. The girl may have been fifteen and young, but the way she spoke reminded anyone who met her of an Ice Queen, devoid of any human emotion. Her short and small stature was misleading, as she was perfectly capable of bashing anyone down a pedestal using only words.  

"Thread 0-3-1," she started to say, going to type something, "…Establish." 

Something on a smaller screen to the left started to blink. She slightly grimaced, angrily. "Connection B… Establish. Connection G, terminate." 

The girl continued on, trying to stabilize the system. On the main screen in front of her was a 3D model. It looked like several land masses crowded around a center sphere. Each one had different characteristics, with an arrow labeling them. The diagram spun as different data was input, either from the microphone or the keyboard. The names of the areas cycled around over and over as more was added.

Suddenly, red exclamation points spread across the screens surrounding her, flashing angrily as error message sounds blared. The monitors started fading to black and she sighed in irritation.

"Damn."

She slid down in her seat and brushed another strand of hair behind her ear. Watching the 3D image of the group of land masses disappear, she knew there was only one thing left to do and pulled the microphone closer to her lips.  

"System… Restart." 

… 

Twisting the knob, Tristan opened the door to his assigned dorm room and stepped through, only to pause at a foreign crackling sound from his first step. He took a step backwards to see what made the noise on the normally quiet tiled floor.

It was some sort of note. Curious, he picked it up. Under the dirty footprint he had put on it was his name neatly written in the center. It was obviously from a girl, judging by the flower written next to it in pink gel-pen ink. Tristan went to his bed, dropping off his backpack on the floor. Sitting down, he unfolded the plain sheet of white paper.

Written neatly upon the paper was what seemed to be an invitation to a get-together. He pulled out the elastic that held his hair into a low ponytail, allowing the strands to fall freely down his back, thus releasing the pressure that was causing him a headache. He brushed a strand of his long-ish, brown hair behind his ear. He retied his hair back into a loose ponytail behind shoulder as his blue eyes scanned all of the details on the paper on his lap.

Apparently, it was for the summer program's 101 class. It was just basically a fluff class that helped students adjust to the college-like lifestyle that they would be experiencing during the next few months. So someone in his class was trying to have a get together for the people grouped together into this particular class. It was at the park down the street later today. Signed at the bottom was the name "Dawn Kenyon".

_Dawn Kenyon…_ Tristan thought to himself, trying to connect a face to the name. Suddenly, it clicked. She was the girl with very long, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes who sat in the front of the class. If he recalled correctly, she was wearing some sort of Go Green shirt with the peace symbol, or something like that, along with a medium-length skirt. She looked very… natural. It wasn't hard to tell that she was going to be labeled as a tree-hugger by the rest of the class. Though, she probably wouldn't mind, based on her outgoing personality.

Thinking it over, there really was no reason for him not to go. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

Tristan then recalled that someone was coming over. It had only been three days since everyone moved into the dorms and started classes, yet his history teacher had already assigned a group project. He supposed it wasn't all that big a surprise, since it was the advanced class. He had been paired up with Rin Abend, the girl in the back of class who said absolutely nothing unless it was absolutely necessary.  

Tristan quickly got up to deal with a few boxes that were left to unpack. He went about trying to tidy things before she reached his room. He also pulled a hoodie over his shirt since the air conditioning was turned up relatively high.

Only a few minutes later, there was a light knock on his door.  

"Coming," Tristan nervously called out. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this and the cold wasn't helping. He wasn't exactly the outgoing type. Not that he was hard to get along with, but he didn't really do well around other people. He opened the door, knowing that it was probably Rin.

She stood there, looking up at him. Tristan didn't realize how small she was until now since she was usually seated at her desk. Rin had to be at least a head or two shorter than him. She wore a plain white shirt with a red lining, similar to the Chinese style. A large, red belt, matching the color of the lining, was strapped around her stomach. She also wore khaki caprice and wedge shoes, the front closed and the back open with a strap holding them on. Her backpack holding her laptop was on her back, like usual.  

"Come in," he said, standing to the side while holding the door open.

Hesitantly, she walked forward, looking around at his one-person room. A bed was to one side, and a desk and drawer on the other side. The window overlooked the courtyard.

Tristan didn't know what to say. Despite her diminutive size, she was pretty intimidating. Maybe it was her brown eyes and dyed light blue-ish-grey hair. The particular combination of light hair and dark eyes did tend to be a bit unnerving. Yet… 

"S-so, I was thinking we could do some sort of PowerPoint presentation for the project. I mean, it's easy, but it's probably what the teacher is looking for," he suggested.  

"And, what was the project on?" she asked, swiftly turning to look at him.  

"Ours is on the Battle of Gettysburg. All the projects are about different parts of the Civil War. If you have some free time tomorrow, we can get together at the library to do some research," Tristan explained.  

"That won't be needed," Rin answered right away.  

"Um, what? What do you mean?" Tristan asked.  

"I'll do everything myself. I can work much faster on my own, and in a productive fashion," she answered, without any sort of emotion.  

"This is a group project. We're supposed to work together." 

"All you need to do is read what I put on the PowerPoint." 

"Excuse me, I don't think so," he argued, a bit upset. He didn't want her to do all the work and he hated how she made it seem like he couldn't do anything except narrate.  

"I assure you, I'm more efficient on my own, and I can guarantee a high grade," she continued. Rin started to walk to the door, finished with the conversation. "Thank you for reminding me on the topic." 

"W-wait," he said. Tristan followed her out the door. He walked beside her, but she made no motion to stop.

"Honestly, I am not a team worker. I would rather do this myself," Rin said.  

"Well that's not okay with me," he said, trying to get her to understand. "It's both of our grades, so we both should work on it. Believe it or not, I can help and I want to earn my grade." 

"As I said, not necessary." 

"You can't just decide to do things all by yourself," Tristan replied, stopping. she halted in her tracks, then slowly turned back to look at him. They were silent for a few seconds, Rin obviously bothered by his persistence.  

Tristan grimaced a bit, wondering what she would say now. He was a little nervous, but he stood his ground. Her blank gaze was piercing, as if daring him to say something else. But he refused to back down.

Suddenly, a chill ran up both of their spines. The air seemed to get thicker as something began to beep in Rin's bag. As Tristan looked up and down the empty hall in confusion, she went about trying to unzip the top of her bag.

Suddenly, something large materialized behind Rin, like a cloud!

"R-Rin! Look out!" Tristan shouted. 

She looked behind her, wide-eyed in surprise. The dark mass flew right over her, surrounding her body. It was absorbed into her, the laptop in its bag dropping to the floor. It kept beeping as she stood there, her head leaning forward and her hand up to her forehead.  

"What was that? Rin? Are you okay?" he hesitantly asked. After no response, he stepped forward. Tristan moved to put a hand on her shoulder.

Before he could even touch her, she quickly looked up at him. He gasped as he saw a change in her eyes.

Instead of pupils and irises, there was now some strange symbol. It looked almost like a target with a line on top and three lines below it.  

"H-hey…" he said, nervously. Tristan backed up, wondering if he would be able to escape.

In an instant, Rin rushed at him, clenching her hand into a fist. She threw a punch at Tristan!

He deflected it easily with one hand. Luckily, he had a brown belt in Aikido.

She tried her hardest to hit him, backing Tristan up more and more. He wouldn't attack her… but she just wasn't stopping.

They ended up moving from in front of Tristan's room to down the hall. Tristan was slowly being backed into a corner, as he refused to hit a girl. Damn his chivalrous ways…

Rin's attacks didn't seem to be stopping any time soon and they were nearing the hall's staircase at the end. And of course, his back was to it.  

"Rin, snap out of it!" he commanded, blocking all of her blows. She wasn't really using martial arts. It was really sloppy… 

With a sigh, he stopped. "I'm sorry," he apologized in advance.

He grabbed her fist the next instant that she tried to punch him. In one fluid movement, Tristan moved his left foot behind her and bent her arm back, pinning it to the idle of her back. Now she couldn't move to attack him easily. Taking the opening, he quickly applied a chop to the back of her neck, at just the right spot.

Rin started to pass out, going limp. Tristan grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Slowly lowering her to the ground, the black mass started to retreat from her body. It formed together, and flew away into an electrical socket nearby.  

Tristan stayed still, keeping an eye out for any further disturbances, in case it came back. After a while, he decided that it was gone for good.

Nervously, he looked down at Rin, who he was still holding on to, supporting her head in his lap. She was completely knocked out by his disabling attack.  

"What was that?" Tristan wondered aloud.

The laptop's beeping had died down, from all the way down the hall.


End file.
